All I Want For Christmas
by naruto1389
Summary: A Christmas gift for laharvey125 with one of her favorite pair Kisame X Ritsuko (OC). please read and review.. cheerio!


A Christmas gift for laharvey125 with one of her favorite pair Kisame X Ritsuko (OC) to cheer her up while she has been bravely dealing with blood clots in her lungs... :)

Summary: Christmas was always special for Ritsuko Ryuko. Will this one be too? Right now, it sure doesn't seem so coz Kisame 'apparently' missed his flight home and the next one lands only tomorrow morning.

Timeline: modern universe

Starring: Kisame Hoshigaki x Ritsuko Ryuko (aka Suko) (OC) , Itachi Uchiha, Amaya Nanami(OC)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (honestly!? haven't I said it enough times already!?)

Ritsuko Ryuko belongs to laharvey125 (used here with permission)

Amaya Nanami is my creation.

hope you like it :D

Happy reading!

* * *

 **All I want for Christmas**

Her feet kicked incessantly at the snow on the ground as she waited for her friend to arrive. The purple head looked bored, irritated and majorly upset as she checked her phone for the nth time hoping for a message. ''Goddamn you Nanami! '' she cursed again.

She looked around as she stood resting on her bike carelessly. The entire place had been decorated with red and green festoons and baubles. A huge Christmas tree sat near the entrance decorated tastefully complete with a shiny star on the top. The doors and the gates were decorated with small holly wreaths joined with golden ribbons. People walked by her smiling and chatting happily, some with their kids in tow. The entire scene was so jolly.

She sighed.

Usually Christmas put her in very high spirits. It was a special day for her in many ways. And it was, at least till today afternoon.

She looked up on hearing the sound of a bike approaching. She could recognize that sound anywhere. Her friend was finally here. She straightened as her friend parked her Harley Davidson next to her own Kawasaki. (1)

''Sorry, sorry,'' Amaya tried to appease the purple head as she took off her helmet. '' A CLW (2) came at the last minute, so I had to-'' she began but the other girl cut her off.

''Save your breath Nanami, I have been here waiting like an idiot, freezing my ass off! '' she said angrily. ''what the fuck is your phone for? At least pick it up when someone calls! You have to let people know what you are fucking doing...I can't read minds or converse telepathically or whatever,'' she exploded, her hands flailing.

Amaya stared at her, stunned by her outburst. '' Language, Suko! I said I am sorry, didn't I? Sheesh!'' she grumbled indignantly. Ritsuko bristled angrily at this and seemed ready to snap, but Amaya shot her down. '' Look, no matter how much you want to, I'm not gonna argue with you. Not tonight at least. Come on now.'' She began to walk. Her friend however stayed put. Amaya turned to look at her friend carefully. It was very unusual to find her friend in the dumps like this. Although she had a vague idea, she asked nevertheless, ''what's got your pants in a twist?''

Ritsuko simply shook her head as her anger simmered down. ''I am cool, yeah. Everything's cool.'' She brushed the snow off her jacket.

''Yeah right. And I am the Queen of Sheba!'' Amaya muttered. '' Come on lets go, or we ll be late for the Mass.'' she changed the subject.

''I don't want to go'' Ritsuko pouted. "I think I ll skip and go get drunk.''

''Come on! Don't do that! What's wrong with you? You will jinx it if you mess our personal tradition!'' Amaya sounded troubled now.

'' And since when are you so concerned about tradition?'' Ritsuko asked curiously.

''Since forever!'' Amaya responded. ''let's go. I ll even let you sing more songs at the karaoke, but come on now,'' she pulled her by her arm into the church.

xxxxxxx

The girls settled into their usual places at the back of the church, close to the entrance. Amaya looked over at her friend occasionally as the service progressed.

Ritsuko seemed lost in her thoughts although she would mumble the prayers intermittently. It troubled Amaya to see her best friend so glum. She would have happily told her friend everything, had she not promised to keep a secret _. Just some time more, Suko. I know it is going to be worth it._

xxxxxxx

Ritsuko seemed to gather herself together as the service came to an end with the priest wishing them a Merry Christmas.

''Merry Christmas Ritsuko,'' Amaya hugged her friend tightly.

''Whoa! Nanami, don't strangle me to death! Merry Christmas to you too!'' She was surprised at the sudden uncharacteristic tenderness in her friend's behavior.

Amaya smiled slightly as she held her friend's hand like a little kid as they walked back to their bikes. Ritsuko shook her head in confusion. '' You are one crazy bitch!'' she told her.

Amaya laughed as they put on their helmets. "Race you to the apartment, babe.''

''You are on Nanami!'' Ritsuko laughed for the first time that evening, gearing up for the challenge.

The ride home cheered up the two girls even more. Ritsuko looked livelier, her worries forgotten for some time. She sat on the couch enjoying the feeling.

"Ahem," Amaya's voice cut across the room. She's stood on a chair with a microphone in hand. A small TV sat on the table, a massive orange extension cord attached to the back of the TV.

"As you all know, we're here to celebrate my best friend in the whole world, Ritsuko,'' she continued as if talking to a bunch of people. ''And what better way to celebrate, than with karaoke! Come on up here, Ritsuko. You're first." (3) Ritsuko sniggered, amazed at her friend's excitement even at such a late hour. (Amaya had come directly from work)

"I had no idea you invited your imaginary friends to join us." she quipped. The other girl simply stuck out her tongue as she handed over the mike.

Ritsuko loved karaoke, and she had a slight buzz going from the ride. She began to scroll through songs until she found the one she liked. She began.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you…(4)_

As she sang the opening, she closed her eyes blocking out everything. Amaya sat down on the chair watching her friend, muttering the lyrics by herself in a low voice.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
there is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
there upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
with a toy on Christmas day_

 _I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you…_

The door behind her opened, but she didn't even glance back. She was in the zone, dancing and moving with the music.

That was until a male voice joined in. A very familiar male voice.

Kisame – her boyfriend –who hated parties and karaoke. Ritsuko's words caught in her throat, speechless at his sudden appearance.

He took over as easily as if he had been there all the time. His eyes were fixed on her face as he sang. And although it went off key, it was much too sweet a gesture on his part.

 _I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just wanna keep on waiting  
underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
to hear those magic reindeer click_

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
what more can I do  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you…_

Ritsuko's heart swelled at his sight. A small smile crept up her face as she resumed her singing. They looked at each other, everything else forgotten. He took her hand and twirled her around slowly.

Amaya looked happily at the two of them as Itachi took his place near the door.

 _All the lights are shining  
so brightly everywhere  
and the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
the one I really need  
won't you please bring my baby to me quickly_

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

 _I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby…_

However as the song came to an end, her smile faded, she let him go and stood facing him.

''You idiot!'' she mumbled in a low voice.

Kisame immediately took to defending himself. "I wanted to-'' he began, but she didn't let him complete and began to punch him, each word accentuated by a punch. "SO. WORRIED. JERK. MISSED. FLIGHT. ALONE. LIAR. IDIOT!'' she shouted.

Kisame put his arms in front of him, trying to fend her off...

''calm down Suko!'' Amaya intervened as she held her friend's hands. Ritsuko glared at her as she freed herself.

''Are you done? '' he approached Ritsuko warily as Amaya stood back.

He put his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged them off.

''Come on Suko! He went and stood in front of her. ''This is important, all right?'' he asked trying to keep his voice from shaking. She refused to look at him.

The lights went off…

Ritsuko's head jerked up as she tried to make out their outlines in the dark.

''Amaya?'' She called out...

''I am here. I ll go check the fuse box...just...'' Amaya's voice came from somewhere behind her.

'' Stay where you are Nanami,'' Kisame ordered. '' Ritsuko, look up.''

''Kisame! If this is one of your jokes I swear I'll…'' Ritsuko's voice rang but Kisame cut her off,'' it's not a joke, I promise. Just look up. All the way.''

The ceiling garnered the much needed attention finally.

''What the hell?'' the girls shouted as they saw a green glow coming down from their ceiling. Green glow in the dark stars had been stuck on to it arranged in letters.

I love you Ritsuko Ryuko. Will you marry me? The letters said.

…

There was complete silence for a moment.

….

Suddenly a giggle escaped from Ritsuko's lips, which slowly gave way to full scale laughter.

''Get the lights Itachi,'' a worried Kisame called out over her laughs. The lights switched on...

Three pairs of confused eyes stared at the hysterical girl, as she clutched her sides. Tears were streaming down her face.

Kisame sat down next to her. '' Are you alright?''

The quiver in his voice finally made her stop. She wiped the tears rolling off her eyes as she looked up at him.

'' I never thought someone would do something like that for me,'' she muttered as the tears continued to fall off her cheeks. She looked up at the ceiling once more before turning to grab his collar and kiss him…

Kisame grinned.

'' I take that as a yes,'' he muttered against her lips as he kissed her back, brushing off her tears...

xxxxxxx

Ritsuko's face turned red when Kisame slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at the ring and back at him, a small part of her still wondering if all of it was a dream.

Something clicked in Ritsuko's brain. ''You knew about this, didn't you?'' she demanded as she grasped her friend's neck in a mock stranglehold.

''Oie! ''Amaya scuffled out of her hold, rubbing her neck. "Well, just a part of it,'' she confessed sheepishly.

''You just found out by chance, '' Kisame laughed at her. '' I was told you were horrible at keeping secrets. I am surprised you managed to hold out today. ''

Amaya rolled her eyes. ''Oh ye of little faith!'' she muttered angrily.

''Hey, Itachi said that, blame him!'' Kisame defended.

''Did not. Ignore him, Nanami-san. He's just…'' Itachi shut up as Amaya glared at him.

xxxxxxx

Ritsuko felt warm. Happy. She smiled as she listened to their bantering. Surrounded by the people she loved and who loved her, unconditionally. There was something new and exciting about what was happening...and she was happy to be a part of it...

Her Christmas turned out to be special as always…

* * *

(1) To anyone who cares to know - Ritsuko Ryuko owns the Kawasaki Ninja ZX10R (navy blue- custom color) while Amaya Nanami owns Harley Davidson Street 750(black) Biker girls' rock, hell yeah!

(2) CLW – medical term - cut and lacerated wound

(3) Its their personal tradition to have a karaoke night after the Christmas mass.

(4) The song 'All I Want for Christmas is You'' is sung by Mariah Carey. It is used here solely for the purpose of fanfiction. I do not own anything even remotely related to it. XD

The rituals and traditions described in the story are to the best of my knowledge. In case of any discrepancy do let me know and I will make the changes accordingly. But I ll have it known here that I do not meant any offence at all and I apologize in advance.

* * *

Please do leave a review/pm (positive or negative, I don't care)! It means the world to me!

Hope all the Christmas prep is going on well! :D

Take care...

Ja ne!


End file.
